


Incomprehensible relationship

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Achilles and Patroclus - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Caught, Doctor/Patient, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Will Graham, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal´s humour, Implied Relationships, Inappropriate Humor, Irony, Jack Crawford Being Jack Crawford, Jack eavesdropping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, No Beta, Platonic Relationships, Poor Jack, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt 2, Will and Hannibal get caught by Jack :D





	Incomprehensible relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it as realistic as possible to the tv show, to be honest. But also, many times I believe that the sexual tension is better than porn, but well, I am just a virgin and asexual kid with a crush to fictional characters, what may I know.

Jack Crawford is an obstinate person. When he feels that something is not right, then it means that nothing is all right, and he really believes that Will Graham is all other than well. The agent has every reason to believe it; he's aware that Will is a vulnerable, special, but still a vulnerable person. The first step was to keep him under control and give the necessary support so that he wouldn't become more of a deviant than he already was, so Jack didn't hesitate to offer Will therapy with Dr. Lecter. 

Everything was nice for a while, but Will started acting odd once back. The elder's concern caused him to act stubbornly again; without a previous announcement, Jack was already at Dr. Hannibal Lecter's residence. He needed an update on Will's condition, earnestly and thoroughly. Jack Crawford expected a lot of things that day; perhaps, to be informed that Will's condition is getting worse, or that it's actually just a phase because of the pills he must take daily.

Jack, then, thinks he needs a break because he can't understand the scene he's watching.

Before getting the surprise, the agent knocks on Dr. Lecter's door; Hannibal Lecter never blocks the entrance, he remembers he once mentioned he has several patients all day long and that if someone enters with bad intentions, the doctor will simply kill them to make the main ingredient for dinner; a fair joke given the situation of the Chesapeake Ripper, though it did cause some chills to Jack's wife.

Jack decided to just walk in. At first, there was no noise, making the place gloomier and creepier than it already looked. He noticed the office door slightly open, and without even having the time to reach in with his hand to fully open it, he saw Dr. Lecter with someone else. 

_"Do you remember when I told you about Achilles and Patroclus?”_

_“Of course I remember. Friends and lovers, desirous of Troy; it reminds me a lot of our relationship somehow.”_

The other voice was Will Graham's. Jack may have had doubts about Will's mental health, but more so regarding Will's questionable visiting hours. It is not that the elder can excuse himself from his stubbornness, but at least it was for a greater cause. Will and Dr. Lecter were sitting opposite each other, but Jack could only see the doctor's face. The oldest approached the youngest, and he could sense Will tensed up.

_"The relationship of them both is still beyond comprehension. Good friends or lovers deeply devoted to each other, no one can accurately state. Take a look at us, doctor and patient at times, co-workers at FBI in others. In privacy, friends."_

_"Just friends?"_

Then, Will laughs, making a hollow sound.

_“If I remember correctly, and tell me if I'm wrong, friends don't kiss you on the mouth and caress your face while they look at you with profound affection.”_

_"Oh, Will. Our friendship is also beyond mainstream understanding. We can kiss, we can touch our faces and hair, or even have intimate and carnal contact. Would anything change between us? the affection will remain, even if we separate and each one falls asleep with other people."_

Jack doesn't want to understand what he's listening; it's true, he knew from the very first moment that the chemistry between the doctor and the youngest was something that nobody couldn't deny. However, he never thought of having the actual acknowledgment of it from either of them. The agent understands that he' s in a difficult situation, observing a very intimate moment between them, but he's also intrigued. At least, he tells himself, he has not witnessed a compromising performance that includes nudity or lighter clothing. His thought was interrupted when he heard Will's voice again.

_“Yeah, you're right. Only we understand all this.”_

_“That´s my good boy.”_

Hannibal pulls his forehead close to the other's; his hand strokes Will's curls, running his fingers carefully as if it were delicate porcelain. At that very moment, Jack Crawford decides that his curiosity is already satisfied. He carefully closes the door, making sure no sound is made, and then, he finally leaves the place.

The next day, the agent is at a new crime scene with Will and Hannibal Lecter by his side. Will takes his moment to do his job, using his special imagination. When Jack and the doctor are left alone, the first one feels somewhat awkward. In his mind, he still has a picture of them in an intimate and pure state unseen before.

The doctor seems to sense this, so he says, _"I feel the need to apologize, Jack."_ Jack's confused, but first, he needs to listen before he can question.

_"Yesterday you came to visit me, yet I did not attend to you properly. For that, I apologize."_

_"You knew I was watching."_ Jack isn't asking, it's definitely a statement.

_"Certainly. However, I do insist that the next time you notify me in advance about your visits. I'm not sure what another surprise you'll get."_

_"I understand; it won't happen again. I must add, though, that I don't agree with this relationship... or whatever you have. If I remember myself, it's unprofessional to go beyond a patient and a doctor relationship."_

_"Will and I weren't at therapy time. Yes, it's unprofessional, I do confess, but I'm making the exception just because he is Will."_

_“Well, I can't say all this is unexpected. Just do your job properly, I don't expect much more than that.”_

A moment of silence, then Jack speaks again.

_"What's that surprise I can get next time? I surely don't anticipate to see a dismembered corpse, do I?”_

_"Oh, believe me. Unexpected things happen at my place. I'm a cautious man, I won't say anything else.”_

_“And I'm definitely not going to ask any more than that.”_

Then the two of them laugh.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that many use italics for the thoughts of the characters, in my case, it is not the same. I use it in dialogues, you will never read a work of mine in which the thoughts are narrated in the first person. Sorry for the mix-up, it is hard to know more than one language and definitely the whole cultural thing keeps coming back to me.


End file.
